Tempus Inconcessus
by Kitsune no yami
Summary: Harry perd son meilleur ami et va faire tout son possible pour le ramener. Par un sortilège interdit, il est prit dans les engrenages du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry doit maintenant vivre dans le passé et endurer l’agonie de partager une chambre avec Tom
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice, aussi dite Kitsune : **Aloha les gars ! Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas fini ma propre fic, mais suite à quelques difficultés, je l'ai momentanément suspendue (et jusqu'à nouvel ordre). Donc, à la place, j'ai eu l'envie de me lancer dans une traduction. Alors à la base, elle est en anglais cette fanfiction, et jusqu'à présent, il y a déjà 7 chapitres en ligne. Je n'aurai pas de rythme exactement régulier niveau parution, mais je ferai mon possible en fonction de mes cours (bah oui). Sinon, j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'oeuvre originale, et je n'interviens pas du tout dans le texte (d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont lu mes propres fics, ils verront tout de suite –enfin surtout les chapitres qui suivent- que Heaven-Hell et moi on n'écrit pas du tout de la même façon).

**

* * *

**

**Tempus Inconcessus**

_Prologue_

**Auteur : **Heaven-Hell

**Traductrice : **Kitsune no Yami

**Summary :** Harry perd son meilleur ami et va faire tout son possible pour le ramener. Par un sortilège interdit, il est prit dans les engrenages du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry doit maintenant vivre dans le passé et endurer l'agonie de partager une chambre avec Tom Riddle. –SLASH- HarryxTom

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Cet honneur revient à J.K Rowling, et personne d'autre…Sauf Dieu…et Jésus…et Bouddha…et Zeus…et…d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas moi, et c'est pourquoi la vie craint.

**Warning : **Cette histoire est un slash, ou Yaoi, ou Shonen-ai, ou quoi que vous voudriez l'appeler. En définitif, ça veut dire que c'est des relations garçon/garçon. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, autant vous en allez ! Je plaisante, vous pouvez lire si vous voulez. Comme je dis toujours "La curiosité a tué celui qui n'était pas curieux…"

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon histoire ! C'est ma première fic Harry Potter, mais ne soyez pas découragé à propos de ça ! Donnez lui une chance, et avec de la chance vous l'aimerez. Et si vous l'aimez assez, vous pouvez juste laisser une review qui ferait de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde ! C'est tout pour l'instant et J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrite.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes, l'air seul occupant l'espace vide. Les seules âmes présentes étaient celles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le couvert de la nuit empêchait quiconque regardait de les voir, alors la cape d'invisibilité n'était pas utile. Les trois amis approchaient de la fin de la rue où l'on pouvait lire « Spinner's End ». Ils se trouvèrent face à une vieille maison abandonnée. La peinture pelait, les fenêtres étaient abîmées ou complètement cassées, et la porte grinça bruyamment alors qu'ils entraient.

L'intérieur était d'un noir d'encre, ils ne pouvaient même pas voir leur propre main. Chacun murmura « Lumos » et leurs baguettes émirent une lueur forte assez pour voir où ils allaient.. Leurs baguettes révélèrent des meubles poussiéreux, des portraits oubliés, et des vêtements épars. Preuve que cet endroit était la maison de quelqu'un. La maison de Rogue.

Les bibelots étaient sans doute de valeur, probablement valaient-ils quelques gallions, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Harry était là. Il était dans la maison de son professeur pour une chose d'une bien plus haute importance. Une relique ancienne de Rowena serdaigle, une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

La relique elle-même était d'une grande importance, en particulier pour le monde sorcier. Bien qu'encore, Harry n'était en fait pas là pour trouver la relique. Il voulait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. L'objet façonné par Rowena Serdaigle était un Horcrux. L'entreprise d'Harry à entrer dans cette endroit abandonné était dans le but de le trouver et de le détruire, et par là, même détruire une part de Voldemort lui-même.

Des éclats de verres crissèrent sous leurs pas, et Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre sur quelque chose au sol. Il pointa sa baguette afin d'éclairer l'objet. C'était une vieille figurine d'un détraqueur, créatures démoniaques qui aspirent le bonheur des gens par leur baiser. Rien que sa vue fit frissonner Harry de peur. Bien qu'il puisse facilement les battre, la mémoire de leur baiser drainant toute sa joie l'hantait encore.

Typique de Rogue d'avoir une plus petite version d'un détraqueur, alors il lui donna un coup de pied pour le mettre sur le côté et suivit les lueurs des baguettes d'Hermione et Ron. Personne ne parla, il n'y avait pas besoin. Le silence était leur seul réconfort à ce moment, ça et la lumière.

Ils atteignirent une pièce qui contenait seulement un piano. Il y avait aussi une paire de draps, probablement cachant une fenêtre cassée. A part le piano poussiéreux, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il y avait une feuille de papier sur le piano. C'était une partition de piano, nommée « Horrid Crucifix » et en dessous du titre étaient les notes afin de savoir comment jouer la chanson.

Les trois amis se regardèrent les uns les autres, espérant que l'autre aurait de quelque sorte que ce soit des connaissances musicales. Hermione fut celle qui avança vers l'instrument, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait jamais appris le piano ou aucun autre instruments, en fait. Ils n'étaient pas nécessaires, et elle pensait que ça perturberait ses études.

Elle s'assit sur le siège du piano et souffla la poussière des touches. Cette action fut vite regrettée quand les années d'accumulation de poussière volèrent jusqu'à son nez. Son visage se contorsionna comme si elle s'apprêtait à éternuer, mais un « silencio » rapidement murmuré stoppa tout son de sortir. Elle laissa échappé un éternuement silencieux et se libéra du charme. Ils ne voulaient pas être trouvé.

Hermione regarda la partition, s'attendant à moitié à ce que cela devienne compréhensible, mais non. Quand bien même, il était presque impossible pour n'importe qui de la comprendre car les notes de musique bougeaient tout autour de la page. Hermione sentit l'irritation monter et grommela « Immobulus ». Les notes se gelèrent sur place, mais recommencèrent à danser après peu de temps. Hermione jeta ses mains sur le piano de défaite, et un son perçant éclata hors du vieille instrument.

Hermione l'étouffa et articula un désolé pour ce bruit soudain. Ron était en train de pointer la partition de la main et leur fit signe de la regarder. Quand ils le firent, ils virent que quelques unes des notes s'étaient rangées à un emplacement au centre de la page, mais commencèrent à se disperser.

Harry s'approcha du piano et toucha doucement une touche. Une des notes vola directement vers le centre et resta là pendant plus ou moins une demi seconde. Harry étouffa le piano et fit passer sa main d'un bord à un autre. Une à une, les notes volèrent vers un point de la partition, et avant qu'elles ne puissent se disperser, une image fut formée.

Les notes créèrent une simple flèche. Tous regardèrent dans la direction que la flèche indiquait, et se virent fixer la seule chose présente dans cette pièce hormis le piano. Les draps qui étaient restés inaperçus

Ron fut le premier à atteindre et écarter les sombres draps, mais seul un mur de ciment se trouvait derrière. Ron, pensant que c'était une illusion, essaya de passer à travers comme pour la voie neuf ¾ du Poudlard express. Pourtant son corps entra seulement en contact avec le ciment.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent fixement le mur vide, essayant de deviner quoi faire, si il y avait seulement quelque chose à faire à ce mur, mais leur esprit restèrent blanc. Harry retourna à la première pièce et revint avec un éclat de verre en main. Il coupa doucement son poignet avec, jusqu'à ce qu'une entaille apparaisse. Du sang commença à s'écouler et Harry frotta son poignet contre le mur vide.

Le mur parut avoir absorbé le sang, et commença à disparaître. Harry passa impatiemment à travers le mur en train de s'effacer avant qu'il n'ait pu complètement disparaître ; et ses amis le suivirent. Ils étaient en train de descendre des escaliers, leurs baguettes éclairant leur chemin, et se sentaient maintenant assez à l'abri pour parler.

« Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait faire ça ? » grinça la voix de Ron après ne plus avoir été utilisée un temps qui paraissait une éternité.

Tout ce qu'Harry dit fut « Dumbledore… » et Ron retomba dans le silence. La mémoire de leur vieux directeur les peinaient, alors aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fin.

Hermione vit que la main d'Harry saignait encore alors elle créa un bandage avec « Ferula » et l'enroula autour de la blessure d'Harry. Ils se tenaient maintenant en face d'une porte en bois, et un signe était inscrit près d'elle. Harry essaya de le lire, mais c'était écrit en de mystérieux symboles ou un quelconque langage inconnu.

Il ne voulait même pas essayer de le déchiffrer, alors il désigna Hermione. Elle inspecta attentivement les symboles, se rappelant ses cours de Runes anciennes.

« Ça dit, 'Don't look, don't peek, or you'll stop yourself from what you seek. (1)' » Hermione haussa ses épaules quand Harry et Ron lui jetèrent des regards confus. Ils se placèrent eux-mêmes en face de la porte, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient s'attendre à trouver de l'autre côté.

L'autre côté était une pièce emplie de miroir en pieds, chacun de différentes formes ou armatures. Certain faisant paraître celui qui s'y regarde plus grand, plus petit, plus mince, tordu, mort, et d'autres choses. Harry, Ron, et Hermione bougèrent précautionneusement dans la pièce, pas sûre de ce qu'ils devaient faire après.

Ron était occupé à se regarder dans un miroir qui le faisait paraître musclé. Son poitrail ciselé et ses gigantesques biceps bougeant en synchronisation avec son corps. Il fléchit le bras afin que son reflet fasse de même. Une fois qu'il eu fini de s'émerveiller face à son lui-même amélioré, Ron tourna son attention sur un autre miroir qui rendait son visage distordu.

Les différentes parties du corps étaient placées à de mauvais endroits, et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Ron regarda rapidement ailleurs, n'aimant pas particulièrement ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione et Harry, d'un autre côté, étaient quant à eux en train de chercher après un quelconque signe d'Horcrux. Mais tous ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent plus de miroirs défigurant.

Ron était en train de fixer un de ses reflets, essayant de trouver quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais ce miroir dépeignait seulement une image exacte de lui-même. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec celui-ci, alors Ron fini par s'en ennuyer et passa à un autre, mais son reflet resta.

Le reflet de Ron commença à bouger de sa propre initiative, et sortit du miroir. Ron était occuper à regarder sa version musclée à nouveau quand il vit deux reflets dans son miroir. Il pensa que c'était seulement un tour joué par le miroir, mais se trouva alors à se faire étrangler par un autre lui-même.

Ron essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main, mais il ne pouvait prononcer aucun sort. Alors il en ressortit à fouetter l'air alentour comme un fou.

Hermione arriva en courant, criant. « Ne regardez pas les miroirs ! ». Toujours un petit peu tard à prendre note de la situation, elle nota Ron en train de lutter avec lui-même. « Stupefy ! » elle pointa sa baguette en direction de l'imposteur. Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit hors de sa baguette et entra en contact avec le reflet de Ron, le renversant au sol.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t'elle. Ron ne fit pas un son, ou un mouvement, ou ne cligna même des yeux. Hermione agitta sa baguette vers Ron et dit « Ennervate ». Ron se dressa immédiatement sur ses pieds, maintenant libéré du sort d'immobilisation.

« Merci » marmonna-t'il, reprenant son souffle. « Où est Harry ? »

Hermione ouvra sa bouche, prête à répondre, mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle l'avait laissé seul au bout du hall. Elle tira Ron, et couru vers Harry.

Le jeune sorcier était justement en train d'envoyer un sort d'immobilisation à son reflet, quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en courant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, probablement attaqué par son reflet de même.

« L'inscription disait de ne pas se regarder ce qui veut dire que cette pièce remplies de miroir à été mise ici pour nous empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le seul moyen de passer serait de fermer nos yeux, mais alors nous ne serions plus capable de savoir où nous allons. »

« Nous ne savons même pas où aller avec nos yeux ouverts. » ajouta Ron. « Il doit y avoir un autre chemin. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, pour cacher la vue des miroirs et penser à quoi faire. Il leva sa baguette, ouvrit ses yeux, et dit « Reducto ! ». Le miroir en face de lui vola en éclats, ne laissant rien sinon le cadre.

Ron et Hermione suivirent le mouvement et commencèrent à faire subir le même sort aux autres miroirs. Chaque miroir fut détruit, certains reflets criant silencieusement. Ron hésita quand il arriva au miroir des muscles, mais aussitôt qu'il commença à bouger de son propre grès, il le cassa rapidement.

Seul un miroir resta, mais celui-ci n'avait pas de reflet. Quand Harry se mit en face de lui, le verre était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il leva sa baguette et le détruit, révélant un passage qui descendait plus bas.

Le chemin s'obscurcissait, alors ils levèrent leurs baguettes pour les guider. La voie alla de plus en plus profondément dans la terre. Dur de croire que quelque chose ait été aussi loin, mais ils étaient en train de marcher dans un abysse sans fin.

Les murs les entourant paraissaient s'étendrent, s'écartant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une vaste pièce. Un seul rayon de lumière sortait de nulle part jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Rien d'autre ne pouvait être vu hormis l'objet qui scintillait dans la lumière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent vers la lumière, sachant déjà se qui gisait sous elle.

Le miroir de Rowena Serdaigle. C'était un miroir à main, il avait un cadre bleu-argenté, et l'emblème de Serdaigle était gravé dans la poignée. Le possesseur de ce miroir n'était pas seulement connu pour son intelligence, mais aussi pour sa beauté. Donc qu'une de ses reliques fut un miroir n'était pas vraiment surprenant en soi. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait était de le détruire.

Le miroir de Serdaigle planait au-dessus d'un piédestal en argent, et Harry chercha à l'atteindre, mais Hermione écarta sa main d'une claque.

« Ne fait pas ça ! C'est trop facile, c'est probablement ensorcelé. » le résonnement d'Hermione était juste, mais Harry ne voulait pas juste rester là et réléchir, alors qu'il était si près de l'âme de Voldemort.

« Je m'en fous ! Je dois détruire le miroir ! » Harry chercha à nouveau à l'atteindre, mais Hermione persista à en chasser sa main.

« Mais si quelque chose t'arrive, qui vaincra Voldemort ? » hurla-t'elle, faisant frissonner Ron au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry essaya de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer, mais il ne trouva rien. Elle avait raison, comme toujours, et il ne pouvait se mettre en danger ainsi.

« Je vais le faire ». Ron se tenait droit et grand maintenant, laissant s'échapper de lui la lumière éclatante du courage des Gryffondor. Hermione et Harry auraient protestés, mais ils savaient que c'était la seule option qu'ils avaient. Ils acquiescèrent, et reculèrent de quelques pas, au cas ou le miroir aurait effectivement été ensorcelé.

Ron se tendit vers la poignée du miroir, main tremblante. Sa main s'y agrippa, ses yeux se fermèrent fermement, et il attendit que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir si il était toujours vivant, et tout parut bien aller. Derrière lui, les soupirs de soulagements d'Hermione et Harry lui procurèrent du réconfort et il attira le miroir hors de la lumière.

La lumière se dispersa, n'apportant rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Personne ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Ron était toujours en train de tenir le miroir. Hermione et Harry cherchaient désespérément après leurs baguettes. Seulement Ron était le seul à l'avoir déjà sortie. Il bégaya un « Lumos » et une lueur de chaleur l'empli aussitôt qu'il y eu de la lumière.

Harry et Hermione avaient dérivés dans le noir et étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais ils pouvaient voir clairement la baguette de Ron au centre de la pièce. Ils commencèrent à suivre la lumière dans le but de rejoindre Ron.

Ron, dans son effroi, regarda dans le miroir, ne voyant rien d'autre que lui-même. Son visage tourna en un semblant de tête de serpent décharné, de l'âge apparaissant et des yeux comme un serpent. Ron réalisa qu'il regardait directement Voldemort. Il lança le miroir dans sa peur et commença à chercher après ses amis.

Le miroir atterrit avec un fort impact au sol. Il était cassé. Harry et Hermione trouvèrent leurs baguettes et appelèrent la lumière. Ron était sur le sol, tremblant de peur. En face de lui se tenait le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur son visage. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers l'adolescent roux.

Hermione laissa échappé un perçant cri haut percé, des larmes tombant de ses yeux à cette vue. Harry courait à toute allure maintenant en direction de Ron, ne savant pas se qu'il allait faire, ou s'en fichant, pour sauver son ami. Mais alors qu'il était de plus en plus proche, Voldemort dit d'une forte voix claire.

« Avada Kedavra. » une lumière verte remplit la pièce, et alors tout devint noir.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry se réveilla à l'hôpital St Mungo pour maladie ou blessures magiques. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Il se sentit soudainement une envie de vomir, mais dans son état présent, ça semblait impossible. Un bruit de pas approcha, mais il ne pouvait pas voir à qui ils appartenaient.

Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose si ce n'était les lumières aveuglantes de l'hôpital. « Harry, es-tu éveillé ? » C'était Hermione, une inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Harry tenta de lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche. Le visage d'Hermione parut dans son champ de vision, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle vit les yeux ouverts d'Harry, et se jeta sur le jeune sorcier. Sa tête était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, et elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Quand elle se redressa, ses yeux gardaient les traces de larmes, et son nez était légèrement gonflé. « Tu vas bien. » dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Sa baguette se leva et elle marmonna quelque chose.

Harry se sentit soudainement plus léger, et il se dressa vivement dans le lit. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Tu tremblait dans ton sommeil, et le docteur essayait de te maintenir tranquille, mais il n'y parvenait pas…Alors je t'ai pétrifié… » expliqua Hermione.

« Pas ça… » Harry se rappella de la maison de Rogue. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés, et Il se rappelait seulement de ténèbres, de lumières, et un flash vert. « Où est Ron ? » Harry hurla aussitôt qu'il se rappela.

Hermione hésita avant de répondre, de nouvelles larmes se formant dans ses yeux. « Voldemort est sortit du miroir et- -»

« Où est Ron ? » l'interrompit Harry mais Hermione l'ignora »

« --et alors Rogue arriva et se battit avec Voldemort- - »

« Où est Ron ? » la voix d'Harry se faisant plus forte.

« --Voldemort utilisa Doloris contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu au sol et - -»

« OU EST RON ! » cria Harry, faisant peur à Hermione

« Il—Volde—Le mir—Il est mort. » et Hermione éclata en sanglot à nouveau. « Voldemort l'a tué… » elle se frotta les yeux, souhaitant qu'elle puisse en chasser toutes les larmes, mais au lieu de cela plus encore continuèrent de tomber de son visage. Elle se jeta au cou d'Harry à nouveau, seulement cette fois, il fut capable de la réconforter. Il frottait son dos, mais il ne pensait même pas à elle.

'_Ron…Il est…mort ? __Non...Il ne peut pas l'être. Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Non ! C'est de ma faute ! Non!' _« Non! » hurla Harry soudainement. Harry repoussa ses couvertures et déboula hors de la chambre d'hôpital, mais souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait.

Madame Weasley, monsieur Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, l'entière famille Weasley était dehors, pleurant toutes le larmes de leurs corps. La plupart marmonnaient quelque chose à propos de Ron et comment ils ne lui avaient jamais assez dis Je t'aime , et qu'ils n'allaient jamais le revoir à nouveau. Harry retourna dans sa chambre, resté inaperçu, là où Hermione était toujours en train de pleurer sur son lit.

« Dis-moi… » Hermione se tourna vers Harry, à qui la voix était vibrante et forcée. "Dis-moi comment le ramener. »

"Je-Je ne sais pas." Répondit Hermione, incertaine de savoir si Harry s'adressait à elle ou pas.

« Si, tu sais! Tu sais tout, et tu sais comment ramener Ron! »

«Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! »

« Dis-le moi ! » Harry était en train de lui hurler dessus, les yeux pleins de rage. Harry se rendit compte de sa colère, et essaya de la contrôler. Il n'avait pas voulu se fâcher sur Hermione, surtout depuis que Ron était…Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait juste le ramener. Harry prit de profondes inspirations et commença à se calmer. « S'il-te-plaît, Hermione. Dis-moi seulement comment ramener Ron. »

« Mais c'est extrêmement difficile, et si il se passait quelque chose, ou- - »

« Je me fiche de moi, Je veux juste le ramener ! » Harry commençait à se sentir irrité qu'elle ne lui dise pas.

Hermione abandonna d'essayer de convaincre Harry, et décida de lui dire, même si les risques étaient incroyablement grands.

* * *

(1) traduction : « ne regarde pas, n'y jette pas un œil, ou tu t'empêchera toi-même de trouver ce que tu cherches. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Le prochain sera plus long. C'est juste le prologue, alors forcément il est court. S'il-vous-plaît, envoyez des reviews et faîtes-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je veux rendre la fic la meilleur possible ! Le slash bien sûr n'est pas dans les livres (même si ça devrait !). Dites-moi juste comment je m'en sort . Merci ! Oh, et si quelqu'un a une quelconque question à propos de quoi que ce soit, faites-le moi savoir ! A part ça, reviews s'il-vous-plait :) 


	2. Poudlard

**Note de la traductrice :** voilà, encore un chapitre de traduit ! Et cette fois avec l'aide d'une bétalectrice dévouée !!! Merci à elle !!!! On applaudit tous **Elise **qui a eu le courage de s'attaquer à toutes mes fautes (pauvre d'elle). N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même seulement pour me motiver à traduire la suite (pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai reposté ce chapitre, sachez que j'ai eu quelque difficultés avec mon programme et que certaines fautes qui avaient pourtant été corrigées sont réapparut sans que je ne le voie. Du coup, en faisant une dernière vérification aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'horreur de constater que ce n'était pas encore parfait… ; Donc voilà, j'ai à nouveau bidouillé, et si tout se passe normalement, ça devrait être bon…)

* * *

**Tempus Inconcessus**

_Chapitre 1 – Poudlard_

**Disclaimer: **Je souhaiterais posséder Harry Potter, mais hélas, le monde n'est pas aussi gentil. C'est un triste jour, où un garçon découvre qu'il ne possède pas ce qu'il aime pourtant. J'ai pitié d'un si pitoyable moi-même …thy…thou… ? Je me trouble moi-même…eth

**Warning : **Alors voyons voir, d'abord, c'est un slash. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ça veut dire que dans cette histoire il y a des relations gars/gars. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, alors c'est que quelque chose ne va terriblement pas chez vous.

**Note de l'auteur :**Merci à tout le monde qui review. Je vous aime tous ! Vous assurez et si je pouvais, je vous épouserais tous ! Mais tristement, c'est illégal par ici et certains d'entre vous sont du sexe opposé. Par conséquent, pas de propositions de mariage pour maintenant. Que diriez-vous si je vous donnais à tous un cookie ? Mais pas seulement un vieux cookie ordinaire! Mais un cookie avec…des pépites de chocolat ! Mais pas juste des pépites de chocolat ordinaires. Des pépites de chocolat faites à partir de chocolat! Choquant, je sais ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux avec vos cookies ! Heureux assez pour reviewer !

* * *

Plume d'un phénix nouveau-né. 

'_Fumseck fut plus qu'utile.'_

Une dent d'ogre trempée dans le sang de votre propre hibou.

'_Désolé Hedwige, mais j'ai besoin de sauver Ron'_

Une corne de licorne, vidée et remplie de Tue-loup.

'_Merci Rémus.'_

Poil d'une queue de Centaure.

'_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais fait tout de même.'_

La voix d'une Sirène.

'_A l'abri dans l'invention d'Hermione.'_

Yeux d'une victime de détraqueur.

'_Azkaban fut le meilleur endroit pour m'en procurer un.'_

Finalement, un objet d'un membre mort de la famille.

'_La cape d'invisibilité de mon père devrait marcher parfaitement.'_

Harry mit le dernier des ingrédients dans son chaudron. Il avait obtenu la permission du professeur McGonagall d'utiliser le bureau du directeur. Au début, elle tenta de raisonner le jeune sorcier, ne voulant pas qu'il s'essaie à un si puissant sort, mais sachant qu'Harry n'écouterait pas, elle l'autorisa à utiliser son bureau.

Hermione avait lu quelque chose au sujet d'un charme à propos d'un sort dans un des livres interdits de la bibliothèque. Elle parla à Harry du 'Tempus inconcecessus', un sort qui permettait à celui qui le lançerait de retourner dans le temps. Quand Harry l'a su, ses premières pensées furent de revenir à quand ses parents ont été assassinés et de détruire Voldemort directement à cet instant. Mais il y avait une restriction au sort du temps. Ceux qui le lançeraient ne serait plus capable de repartir quelque soit la période du passé où ils seraient, étant piéger là jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le temps qu'ils avaient quitté. Tout espoir de sauver ses parents étaient perdu, mais il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Ron.

L'accident de Ron ne s'était pas produit trop longtemps auparavant, alors revivre quelques jours ne devrait pas être trop embêtant, aussi longtemps que Ron soit vivant.

Harry regarda le contenu de son chaudron bouillir, et il fixa la fumée qui prenait différentes formes. Avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, Harry touilla trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois dans le sens inverse, et répéta l'action cinq fois de plus. Le chaudron brillait d'un vert menaçant, la même teinte que le sortilège de mort.

Il inspira la fumée et se retint de tousser, ses poumons commençant à brûler, lui disant que sa potion avait été faite correctement. Il se concentra très fort sur le temps qu'il voulait atteindre. '_Là où je pourrais sauver Ron.'_ Harry continua de le répéter dans sa tête, essayant de ne pas penser à un autre laps de temps. C'est ce qui rendait le'Tempus Inconcessus' si difficile.

C'est dans la nature humaine que de vouloir recommencer quelque chose qui s'est mal passé, de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une réponse à un examen en passant par sauver une vie. Se concentrer sur un temps à revivre en particulier à revivre, était difficile car il y avait tellement de choses que les gens voudraient changer.

Hermione a dit que ce sort avait seulement été exécuté deux fois. Une fois par Dumbledore et une autre fois par Voldemort. Les deux n'ayant pas été plus loin que quelques heures. Donc ce que Harry allait faire serait légendaire enfin s'il survivait !. La raison principale à pourquoi seulement deux sorciers ont tenté le 'Tempus Inconcessus', était est qu'à moins que la raison qui vous fait revenir dans le temps soit votre plus « cher » intention, vous serez réduit en lambeaux dans le processus.

Voldemort était retourné dans le passé dans le but de voler le miroir de Serdaigle. Il aurait pu tuer la personne qui l'avait et le prendre comme ça, mais celui-ci était le seul héritier de Rowena Serdaigle. Et si la lignée des Serdaigle était détruite, alors l'enchantement que Serdaigle avait placé sur le miroir viendrait à disparaître.

Son miroir avait été doté du pouvoir de l'illusion. Montrant uniquement ce que les gens voulaient voir, il pouvait aussi être utilisé pour voir à travers les illusions. L'habilité à voir des choses invisibles, dans d'autre forme, ou n'existant même pas. Ce pouvoir attirait Lord voldemort, donc il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer l'héritier de Serdaigle.

Comme consolation, l'héritier de Serpentard resta campé sur ses positions quand à ses projets qui étaient de voler le miroir. Dumbledore avait une raison similaire de retourner dans le temps.

Fumseck étaient en train de ramener le choixpeau de la Chambre des Secrets quand il s'enflamma brusquement, brûlant le choixpeau par la même occasion. Quand Dumbledore le découvrit, le chapeau était brûlé au-delà de tout espoir de réparation et ne pouvait même pas être restauré par magie puisqu'il avait brûlé par le feu d'un phoenix.

Le vieux directeur avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans son bureau et utilisa le 'Tempus Inconcessus' pour sauver la relique de Godric Gryffondor, le choixpeau. Ses intentions étaient de sauver le chapeau, et il fut capable de le retrouver avant l'auto combustion de Fumseck.

Tous deux étaient de puissants sorciers qui performèrent le sort temporels facilement. Si Harry d'un autre côté n'était pas aussi expérimenté, mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il puisse sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, rien d'autre n'importait. Tout ce dont qu'il avait besoin de faire était de rester sûr de ses intentions. « Je vais sauver la vie de Ron, ou perdre la mienne si j'échoue. » Il dit d'une voix forte et claire. Le chaudron prit alors une couleur sang. A en croire Hermione, il devait dire l'incantation maintenant.

« _Tergum in Vicis muto preteritus. Nex exsisto meus tantum via sicco si ego deficio. Tempus inconcessus. _».Pour traduction, ce que Harry a dit c'est: « Retour dans le temps pour changer le passé. Que la mort soit ma seule voie de sortie si j'échoue. Temps interdit. »

Le chaudron commença à trembler et Harry continua à répéter le sort avec ses yeux fermés. Une substance semblable à du sang sortit de son récipient et tourbillonna tout autour dans de la pièce. Les esprits de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu achever le Tempus, étaient pris dans le vortex, mais Harry continua à concentrer tout son pouvoir sur le sort. La cicatrice sur son front commença à brûler. Semblable à une petite démangeaison au début, mais cela tourna vite à la sensation que l'intérieur de sa tête allait exploser. Il ignora la terrible douleur, et répéta les mots.

De plus en plus vite, le vortex commença à tourbillonner autour d'Harry, ce qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Des flashs d'une lumière rouge sang s'échappaient par-dessous la porte et voyageaient dans les couloirs. Harry se sentit devenir plus léger alors qu'il a été soulevé dans les airs, toujours chantant le sort.

Ron pouvait être clairement vu dans son esprit et de penser être capable de le sauver lui donnait l'espoir que le sort allait fonctionner. Des souvenirs qui avaient longtemps été oubliés lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des rares instants où il était heureux avec les Dursley. Quand il rencontra pour la première fois Ron et Hermione dans sa première année à Poudlard. Et ses parents.

Pendant un court instant, Harry pensa à rejoindre ses parents. Il s'en foutait s'il ne pouvait plus rentrer à sa propre époque, aussi longtemps qu'il était avec ses eux. Pourtant sa véritable tâche se dévoila à nouveau lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait une image de Ron, planant au centre du Vortex.

C'était ça. Harry flotta vers son meilleur ami et passa directement à travers lui. Chaque esprit devint silencieux et s'arrêta sur place. Le rouge environnant cessa et tout devint noir.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans tous les sens et des gens étaient en train de chanter. Des bougies flottaient dans l'air, par magie. Et le bruit sans fin des rires d'enfants emplissait les couloirs. Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, son corps lui faisant mal partout et sa tête pulsait de douleur.

Les chansons qui auraient été agréables à écouter rendaient seulement le mal de tête de Harry encore pire. Poussant de ses mains contre le sol, Harry commença à se lever et regarda où il était. La pièce où il se situait était noire et il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa baguette. Il chercha après un interrupteur mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose et la pièce entière s'emplit de lumière.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent à la soudaine luminosité, mais quand ils s'y habituèrent, il put voir qu'il était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, encore assis à sa table. Des papiers étaient éparpillés partout et une bouteille d'encre avait été laissée ouverte avec encore une plume dedans. Harry jeta un œil à la personne qui était entrée, et vit un grand homme aux cheveux gris se tenant à l'entrée.

Harry trouva une plaque en laiton sur le bureau où l'on pouvait lire, Armando Dippet. Harry fixa l'homme qui venait vers lui, ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant. Quelque chose d'autre était sur le bureau ; ça ressemblait à vieux journal écorné. Immédiatement, Harry le reconnu comme étant celui dans lequel se trouvait Tom Riddle lorsque la chambre des secrets fut ouverte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de confusion et Harry fixa à nouveau l'homme qui s'approchait.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? » la voix de l'homme était puissante et claire, et un peu intimidante pour le jeune sorcier. Harry secoua rapidement la tête. « Mais je connais tout le monde dans mon école. » Il fit un sourire éclatant.

« Votre école, hum…Monsieur ? »

« Armando Dippet jeune homme, directeur de Poudlard école de sorcellerie. » il paraissait fier du titre qu'il possédait.

« Mais professeur Dumbledore est le directeur… » La tête d'Harry recommençait à lui faire mal.

« J'ose affirmer que non » dit-il un peu offensé « Il est un grand sorcier et tout et le meilleur professeur de métamorphose qu'ait jamais connu cette école, mais pas le directeur. » Dippet croisa ses bras et fronça des sourcils. « Peut-être qu'un jour il le sera, mais pas aussi longtemps que je suis dans les parages. » Il gratifia Harry d'un clin d'œil.

Harry se rappela seulement alors où il avait vu cet homme. Dans le Journal de Tom, Tom était en train de discuter avec lui à propos de rester à l'école lors des vacances d'été, mais il ne le pouvait pas parce que la chambre avait été ouverte. Mais c'était arrivé dans le passé, dans les années 40 si il se souvenait bien.

« Excusez-moi monsieur-- »

« S'il-te-plait, appelle-moi professeur Dippet. »

« Okay, professeur Dippet, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous le demande, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Dippet le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de répondre. « Et bien, mon cher garçon, nous sommes en 1943. » Harry commença à respirer lourdement, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon garçon ? » la pièce commença à tourner comme si le sort avait recommencé et Harry tomba en arrière, inconscient.

-+-+-+-+-+-

«Comment ce porte le jeune homme? »

« On dirait qu'il s'est juste évanouit. » une douce voix bienveillante a répondu.

« Ma parole, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela sur son front ? » c'était la voix de professeur Dippet.

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une sorte de cicatrice » Harry pouvait sentir qu'on touchait son front et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. « Oh, est-ce une zone sensible mon chéri ? »

Harry regarda dans de la pièce, aucune figure ne lui paraissant familière, exceptée celle du professeur Dippet. Il y avait une femme habillée en blanc qui était probablement l'infirmière, et à en juger par le lit où dans lequel il était, Harry était dans l'aile infirmerie de Poudlard. Une foule de personne s'étaient agglomérée à son chevet, lui jetant des regards de confusion et de fascination.

« Mon cher enfant, comment te sens-tu ? » on pouvait lire sur le badge de l'infirmière Sedo. Ca avait une certaine logique, puisqu'elle dégageait une espèce d'aura calmante, mais c'était à attendre d'une infirmière.

« Je vais bien, merci. » Harry arracha les couvertures de son corps et essaya de se lever, mais la nurse l'en empêcha.

« Mon garçon, tu devrais te reposer un peu plus longtemps. » Cc'était étrange comme Harry n'avait aucun problème à l'écouter. Ses actions étaient plus maternelles que professionnelles. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose que Harry ne pu comprendre. Une La sensation d'une vague de chaleur le traversa, calmant chacun de ses nerfs tendus. Il se sentit soulagé, mais ne su pas trop de quoi.

« Merci Madame Sedo. Ce sera tout pour le moment.» Le Professeur Dippet la renvoya en même temps de la pièce que les autres le reste de la pièce. Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté les lieux, Le Professeur Dippet prit un siège à côté du lit de Harry. « Jeune homme, quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry Potter , Monsieur. » Harry se redressa, si bien qu'il fût assis et son dos appuyé sur le mur derrière lui.

« Où as-tu reçu cette cicatrice ? » Dippet pointa du doigt le front de Harry, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise à quelle cicatrice il faisait référence.

« Lord Voldemort me l'a faite… » Harry frissonna au nom, chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car cela fit hausser un sourcil au directeur. « Il était un très puissant sorcier. »

« Était ? »

« Est… »

« Et bien, si ce, Lord Voldemord c'est ça, s'il est un si puissant sorcier, comment cela se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de lui? » C'était ce que Harry aurait voulu éviter. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qui Voldemort était, ou bien qu'il n'était même pas de ce temps ?

« Vous voyez, poorfesseur, je ne suis pas de ce-- »

« --Tu as exécuté le Tempus Inconcessus, n'est-ce pas ? » Dippet était étrangement sérieux. Quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas vu depuis son arrivée ici. Harry acquiesça, mais ne regarda pas Dippet directement. Le vieux directeur laissa échapper un soupir et commença à se masser les tempes. « Ohlala, Ohlalalalalalalala, Madame Sedo. » Dippet cria à l'autre pièce, d'où l'infirmière sortit la tête. « Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore ? » L'infirmière Sedo hocha la tête et s'en alla vers les quartiers de Dumbledore.

« Harry, c'est ça ? Ce sort est interdit et ne devrait jamais être jeté. Pourquoi il a été créé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que rien de bon ne sort jamais de ce charme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? Je pensais que seul deux personnes avaient exécuté ce sort ? »

« Mon cher enfant, ce sort est interdit. Donc personne ne va clamer qu'ils l'ont jeté. Ces deux qui ont utilisé ce sort dans ton temps ont probablement eu des témoins ou de la documentation pour de futures utilisations. Je suppose que Professeur Dumbledore était l'un des deux ? » Harry était surprit que le vieux directeur ait deviné. « Et l'autre est ce Voldemort dont tu as parlé plus tôt ? » Une fois encore, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant l'intuition du vieil homme. Harry hocha la tête, mais Dippet parut déjà connaître la réponse. « Pourquoi être si surpris ? Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que j'en ai l'air » Dippet mit ses mains sur ses hanches et leva son nez en l'air. « Je suis plus vieux.» et un grand craquement ce fit rapidement entendre. La prochaine chose que sût Harry, c'est le Professeur Dippet voûté, ce frottant le dos avec douleur. « Madame Sedo, pouvez-vous venir s'il-vous-plait? »

L'infirmière entra et soupira quand elle vit le directeur massant sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pas encore ! Vous devriez être plus prudent Professeur. » Elle leva sa baguette et sans rien dire, l'agita vers Dippet et sortit de la pièce. Le directeur s'assit le dos droit maintenant, souriant follement. Il était dur de croire qu'il avait pu deviner quels étaient les deux plus puissants sorciers du futur, mais il n'était pas aussi sénile qu'il le laissait paraître.

« Maintenant, Mr Potter. Quelle était l'intention que vous aviez quand vous avez lancé le sort ? » Armando Dippet paraissait en savoir long sur le Tempus Inconcessus. Harry trouva ça étrange que quelqu'un en sache autant sur un sort qui était interdit.

« J'étais sensé retourner dans le temps juste assez que pour sauver mon ami, mais -- »

« --Quelque chose se passa mal et tu te retrouve finalement trop loin dans le passé et tu atterris ici, correct ? » Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce et s'appuyait contre un mur proche. Le jeune professeur n'était pas beaucoup différent de celui auquel était habitué Harry. La seule grande différence qu'il pouvait trouver était que ce Dumbledore avait une barbe beaucoup plus petite, mais était aussi grise que cela avait toujours été.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » Harry était soulagé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, même s'il ne le connaissait pas.

« S'il -vous-plait, vous devez m'aider à quitter ce temps que je puisse sauver Ron. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. « Je suis désolée, mais nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? » Le monde d'Harry s'effondra. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, il était sûr que Dumbledore serait cette personne, mais son vieux directeur ne savait même pas qui il était.

« Non…Je suppose que vous ne pas connaissez pas."

« Je suis désolé, mais même si nous nous connaissons dans le futur, c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre. » Dumbledore s'approcha et tendit sa main. « Bonjour, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. J'enseigne la métamorphose dans cette école. »

Harry pris sa main et la serra. « Harry Potter. J'étais un étudiant de cette école. »

« Était ? Mais vous avez l'air si jeune. » Commenta Dippet

« Et bien, j'ai seulement seize ans, et je vais bientôt en avoir dix-sept. »

« Mon garçon, seulement seize ans et ce jeune homme a déjà fini ses études ?!. »

« En fait, je n'ai jamais fini l'école, j'ai été obligé de partir -- »

« Jamais fini ses études ! Allons, c'est absurde ! Tu devrais être dans ta septième année déjà. Quelle chance tu as que l'année scolaire vienne juste de commencer. » Dippet sourit triomphalement et sauta alors soudainement dans les airs. « Bon, je serais bientôt de retour ! » Puis sortit en courant, laissant Harry avec Dumbledore.

« Professeur » Harry attira l'attention de Dumbledore. « Connaissez-vous une façon d'avancer dans le temps pour sauver mon ami ? »

« Harry, le tempus Inconcessus est un sort puissant qui ne devrait jamais être utilisé. Le fait qu'un aussi jeune sorcier que toi soit capable de le réaliser révèle beaucoup sur le pouvoir que tu possèdes. Mais le sort ne rate jamais. Il t'a amené à cette époque pour une raison qui t'aidera dans tes intentions. »

« Mais comment puis-je sauver mon ami s'il est plus de cinquante ans dans le futur ! »

« Ça, mon jeune garçon, c'est ce que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. » Dumbledore avait toujours été sage en dépit de ses années. Qu'importe l'époque, il savait toujours tout d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais comme dans son propre temps, Dumbledore ne disait toujours rien à Harry.

Le Professeur Dippet pénétra dans la pièce portant un vieux chapeau poussiéreux. Immédiatement, Harry su de quel chapeau il s'agissait. C'était le choixpeau qui plaçait tous les nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons. « Monsieur, Je sais déjà à quelle maison j'appartiens. Je devrais aller à Gryffondor. »

«Et bien, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème avec le chapeau. » Le Professer Dippet plaça le chapeau sur la tête d'Harry et il s'éveilla à la vie. Le jeune sorcier était capable d'entendre la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête, comme auparavant, seulement il paraissait plus ennuyé.

« _Je pensais que j'avais fini de répartir. »_ se plaignit le chapeau dans les pensées de harry. « _Qu'on en finisse vite, je suis vraiment fatigué. »_ Le choixpeau bailla avant de commencer à chanter la chanson qu'Harry connaissait, après l'avoir entendue pendant six ans. Quand il eut fini, le choixpeau dit les mots que Harry a redoutés durant l'intégralité de ses années à Poudlard.

« Serpentard ! » Le choixpeau hurla tout haut, de sorte que les deux professeurs puissent entendre aussi. Le Professeur Dippet repris le chapeau et le donna à Madame Sedo, lui disant de le rapporter à son bureau.

« Bien nous le savons maintenant. Serpentard donc. » annonca Dippet.

"Il doit y avoir une méprise. Je suis supposé être à Gryffondor. » Harry essaya de raisonner avec le directeur.

« Je suis désolé, mais le choixpeau n'a jamais tort. » Dippet croisa ses bras et dodelina de la tête. « Maintenant, Professeur Dumbledore, escorté, s'il-vous-plait, Monsieur Potter aux quartiers des Serpentard. »

Dumbledore attendit qu'Harry se lève, et voyant que les professeurs ne bougeaient pas, Harry sortit à contrecoeur hors du lit et suivit son vieux directeur vers l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry descenditait à la suite de Dumbledore un longue volée d'escaliers, conduisant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Des lampes qui pendaient du plafond émettaient une menaçante lueur verte. Les murs n'avaient pas de peintures et faisaient penser à une prison. L'air était humide, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient sous le lac.

C'était le chemin vers les quartiers des Serpentard. Dumbledore s'arrêta en face d'un mur qui était complètement nu. Rien ne se trouvait dessus, même pas les lignes des briques alignées. « Nous y sommes. » Harry entendit son vieux directeur murmurer. « Maintenant, tu dois être conscient que pour entrer dans une maison, un mot de passe est nécessaire. Il changera de temps en temps donc tient en compte. » Le sorcier expliqua à Harry, juste au cas où. « Fourchelang » dit Dumbledore tout haut, et le mur commença à s'écarter. Il s'ouvrit comme une porte coulissante et l'intérieur ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi s'attendait Harry.

Un feu crépitant était allumé dans la cheminée de la salle commune qui contenait ce qui semblait être des chaises en velours. Le plafond supportait de multiples lumières qui emplissaient la salle et ce qui constituait sans doute la pièce d'art la plus prestigieuse, les murs des dortoirs se trouvaient de côté. D'un côté de la salle commune se trouvait une volée de marches qui menaient probablement aux dortoirs des filles, et l'autre côté aux dortoirs des garçons. « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Un hibou te sera envoyé durant le déjeuné, pour te faire savoir quelles seront tes cours pendant ta dernière année. C'est vraiment une chance que tu sois arrivé avant que l'année scolaire ne commence. Les cours devraient bientôt commencer. Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter. » Dumbledore lui fit signe au revoir et quitta la pièce, fermant le mur.

Harry soupira « Je ne vois rien de chanceux à être ici. » Harry s'effondra sur un des fauteuils et s'assis sur les coussins moelleux. Immédiatement, il fut entouré par une infinie douceur qui apporta du confort. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il était près de s'endormir, mais un petit grincement persistait à interrompre ses rêves. Juste quand il pensait qu'il allait s'assoupir, un grincement le réveillait.

Après plusieurs interruptions de la part de la nuisance, Harry s'échappa de la chaleur du feu et suivit le bruit. Ecoutant attentivement, le jeune sorcier suivit le grincement jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Ca venait d'une pièce où la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Harry se faufila vers la petite ouverture pour voir d'où venait la source du bruit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture, voulant voir ce qui causait ces brusques grincements.

« Viens Tom, rejoins-nous » Un garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds se tenait sans t-shirt devant un lit. Son pantalon pendait sur ses chevilles et il y avait deux jambes écartées en face de lui. De la sueur dégoulinait de son visage et cela faisait briller son corps dans la lumière. Souriant follement, il avançait les hanches, et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, le lit grinçait et un gémissement atteignait les oreilles d'Harry.

« Fous-moi la paix !» Harry en profita et ouvrit la porte plus grand pour voir qui avait dit ça et à son horreur, il vit Tom Riddle se penchant au-dessus d'un bureau, inscrivant quelque chose avec un stylo, ignorant les deux personnes sur le lit. Harry pouvait maintenant les voir toutes deux clairement sur le lit. Le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds était en train de pousser dans un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux se plissaient à chaque fois que le garçon le pénétrait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir quand il le faisait.

« Tom ! Uungh ! Ramène ton ! Uungh ! Beau cul par ici ! » Parvint à dire le garçon aux cheveux noirs entre deux pénétrations. Harry entendit Tom soupirer avant de le voir retirer ses robes.

Tom laissa tomber ses robes où elles atterrirent et détacha son pantalon. « Ramène-toi, mon gars! » dit le blond par-dessus son épaule. Tom l'ignora et jeta son pantalon sur la chaise où il s'était assis.

« Qu'on en finisse avec ça, je dois étudier. »

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir avança souplement vers le blond et passa ses bras autour de lui. Les joues d'Harry rougirent et de la buée commença à apparaître sur ses lunettes. Harry déglutit et se sentit comme s'il ne devrait pas assister au déroulement de cette scène.

Entre les gémissements, les gouttes de sueurs volant dans l'air, et les grognements de dominance, Tom tourna son regard vers la porte entrouverte. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en grand et sa main se crispa sur la clenche. Avant que quoi que soit d'autre ne se produise, il ferma la porte avec un léger clique et partit aussi vite que possible ; les gémissements du garçon au cheveux noirs, du blond au cheveux longs et du seigneur des ténèbres, encore frais dans sa mémoire.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle commune à nouveau, essayant d'oublier tout à propos de se dont il avait été témoin. Mais c'était assez difficile de ne pas penser à votre plus grande Némésis ayant une relation à trois avec deux autres garçons. Non seulement Harry se sentait mal avec les images, mais en plus il était troublé. Comment est-ce que personne n'était au courant du fait que le seigneur des ténèbres était gay ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas. Harry n'en savait rien. Le jeune sorcier avait toujours la sensation que tout ceci n'était qu'un étrange rêve, et qu'il allait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Il voulait se réveiller pour voir Ron, riant et faisant des blagues. Il voulait se réveiller pour le trouver vivant et que l'incident entier ne s'était pas produit. Qu'il n'était jamais retourné dans le passé, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé l'Horcruxe, ou que Ron n'était jamais mort. C'était à cause de ça que tout ceci était arrivé.

Harry s'effondra sur un des confortables canapés et reposa sa tête sur la surface capitonnée. Mettant ses lunettes sur l'accoudoir, Harry ferma ses yeux et s'endormit, souhaitant se réveiller et trouver Ron dormant dans le lit à côté du sien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ces mystérieux personnages seront présentés dans le prochain chapitre et n'essayez même pas de deviner qui ils sont, parce que vous n'allez jamais trouver ! Croyez-moi. Mais s'il-vous-plait reviewer ! J'implore pour recevoir des reviews parce que je meurs de faim! 


	3. Malfoy

**Note de la traductrice, Kitsune :** Aloha les gens ! Voilà le chapitre deux de traduit ! Et encore une fois, merci à **Elise **de m'avoir bétalectée ! Vous pouvez aussi la remercier, car c'est à elle que l'on doit la traduction des mots australiens utilisés par Sebastian. L'auteur ne l'ayant pas fait, lui. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! N'hésiter pas à me reviewer pour me booster à travailler !!! (et non, c'est pas du chantage…)

**

* * *

**

**Tempus Inconcessus**

_Chapitre 2 – Malfoy_

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, alors ne m'harcelez pas.

**Warning :** C'est ici que l'histoire commence vraiment, donc vous êtes prévenus.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour la mise à jour extrêmement en retard ! L'école a été un enfer, mais maintenant il y a les vacances ! Youhou ! S'il vous plait reviewer et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !

* * *

Une lumière magique s'échappait du plafond, tombant sur les paupières closes d'Harry. Elles s'ouvrirent en papillonnant et ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce à la recherche de Ron. Mais il n'était pas là. Il regarda aux alentours cherchant quelqu'un qu'il reconnaîtrait, mais il était seul. La pendule indiquait huit heure, signifiant qu'Harry était bel et bien seul. Tout le monde devait être parti déjeuner, mais c'était des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des gens que Harry avait appris à mépriser depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Sur un bureau, étaient posées des robes pliées et une note recouverte de l'écriture de Dumbledore. Harry la lu, voulant trouver une réponse à comment retourner chez lui. Depuis la nuit passée, Harry avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une hallucination. C'était réel. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire.

La note disait :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai pris la liberté de t'apporter de nouvelles robes, vu à quel point celles que tu utilises sont abîmées et hors d'usage. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ton séjour à Poudlard sera long, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune solution pour retourner au temps d'où tu viens. Ton emploi du temps arrivera au déjeuné par hibou. Aussi, du matériel te sera donné à chaque cours tels que des livres et des ingrédients pour les potions. S'il te plait enfiles les robes et diriges-toi vers la grande salle aussitôt que tu seras éveillé. Et profites bien de ton séjour à Poudlard._

_Sincèrement, Albus Dumbledore…………………………………….._

Il n'y avait aucun signe de sympathie selon ce que Harry pouvait en dire. C'était comme si son vieux directeur avait été obligé de faire ces choses. De l'aider et le soutenir durant cette période de temps. Le jeune homme chiffonna la note et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il déplia les robes et faillit les réduire en lambeaux quand il les vit. Dumbledore lui avait donné des robes argentées et vertes, avec le blason des Serpentards cousu à l'avant. Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen qu'Harry puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les porter. Les vêtements de ses ennemis. Cependant, Harry jeta un oeil à ce qu'il portait et vit que les mots de Dumbledore étaient vrais. Harry ne s'était pas donné la peine de se changer avant de lancer le Tempus, donc ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état et déchirés. Ils étaient tachés par quelque chose inconnue d'Harry et ce n'était vraiment pas attrayant. Alors, regardant de nouveau les robes de Serpentard, Harry compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les porter.

Il y avait une douche dans la maison des Serpentard, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas quand il était à Gryffondor. Il était injuste que les pires personnes au monde aient le meilleur de tout. Il prit une douche rapide et se changea avec ses nouvelles tenues avant de se diriger hors de la salle commune et dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Harry trouva que l'école n'avait pas changé dans les trente dernières années. C'était comme si une sorte de sort prévenait tous changements. La seule chose qu'Harry pouvait trouver de changer était les portraits pouvant bouger. La plupart d'entre eux, Harry ne les reconnaissait pas, tandis que d'autres semblaient être des versions plus jeunes de ceux de son époque. Le portrait de la grosse dame était toujours là, mais elle n'était pas grosse. Elle était assez jolie en fait, mais elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un étrange septième année apparut de nul part. Il y avait des jeunes Poufsouffle, courant de haut en bas dans les escaliers mobiles, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne trébuche et se fasse mal. Quelques Serpentards le virent et commencèrent à rire à plein poumon. Un Gryffondor s'interposa et défendit les Poufsouffles, tandis que les beautés de Serdaigle l'admiraient de loin.

Même les maisons n'avaient pas changées. Le stéréotype de chaque maison restait le même. Tous étaient répartis dans la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient vraiment. Avec les personnes qui leur ressemblaient, et les amis qu'ils devaient avoir. Le système du Choixpeau était sans défaut et il répartissait tout le monde dans la maison appropriée sans qu'il n'y eu de plainte. Mais alors, pourquoi Harry ne fut-il pas envoyé à Gryffondor ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit à Serpentard. Gryffondor était sa maison et le serait toujours. Il devait y avoir une méprise, mais le Professeur Dippet n'entendrait probablement pas raison. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être de ce type-là.

Harry ouvrit la porte menant à l'intérieur de la grande salle, où le déjeuné était servi. Tout le monde était déjà assis et était en plein milieu d'une conversation, mais tout devint silencieux aussitôt qu'Harry entra. Ils le fixèrent tous, se demandant qui il était et d'où il venait. Harry était habitué à être au centre de l'attention, mais ça faisait bizarre la façon dont ils le regardaient. Il marcha instinctivement vers la table des Gryffondor, oubliant qu'il n'y appartenait plus.

Les Gryffondors notèrent immédiatement ses couleurs et remplirent tout les espaces disponibles de la table. Ils le fixèrent, lui disant de partir sans qu'un mot n'ait été prononcé. Harry compris le message et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, ne cherchant même pas un endroit où s'asseoir. Il prit la première place de libre qu'il trouva et s'y laissa tomber, et dès qu'il fit cela, la pièce s'emplie à nouveau des conversations.

« Hey, le nouveau. » Harry leva les yeux et faillit tomber. Assis juste en face de lui se trouvait le blond aux cheveux longs de la nuit dernière. De plus près, il était la copie conforme de Draco. Ses cheveux blonds arrivaient plus loin que ses épaules il avait des yeux brun foncés. C'était comme si Draco avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. « Es-tu un sang pur? » les premières choses qui sortent jamais de la bouche d'un Serpentard. Harry sentit sa tête acquiescer lentement. « Alors mon nom est Malfoy, Xavier Malfoy. Tu as probablement entendu parler de moi. Je ne serais pas surpris si c'était le cas. »

« Malfoy ! » S'exclama Harry de surprise. Ça expliquait tout. Puisque ce n'était pas Lucius, ça devait être le grand-père de Draco.

« Donc tu as entendu parler de moi. Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas surpris. »

« Arrête de te comporter ainsi, Xavier." Harry pris alors note de la personne assise à côté de Xavier. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de la nuit dernière. Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était malchanceux. « B'jour, mon nom est Sebastian. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Il tendit sa main et attendit que Harry la serre. Harry pris sa main à contrecoeur et le salua. « Je ne suis pas d'ici, alors pardonne mon accent. » Sebastian avait un accent australien incroyablement fort, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait un teint de peau plus foncé que tout le monde.

« En d'autres termes, tu ne vas absolument rien comprendre à ce qu'il raconte. » Xavier ajouta, prenant un morceau de biscuit

« Ta gueule ! Je suis un Dinki-Di (1) et tu le sais ! » Sebastian répliqua et tourna son attention sur Harry à nouveau « Alors quel est ton nom, camarade ? »

« Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. »Harry s'attendait à une grande réaction à son nom, mais il n'y en eu pas. Il était tellement habitué à avoir de l'attention rien que part son nom, qu'il avait oublié qu'ici personne ne le connaissait en tant que Survivant.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! » Sebastian était vraiment amical d'après ce que pouvais voir Harry. « Et lui c'est notre seul et unique Tom Riddle ! » Harry perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage. Tom était en train de manger si silencieusement que Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué au début. Mais maintenant, en voyant le jeune mage noir de si près, Harry ne savait pas quoi ressentir ou à quoi s'attendre.

« Je sais. » Dit Harry discrètement de sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Donc tu le connais lui aussi huh ? » Xavier pointa sa fourchette vers Harry, attendant une réponse.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier soir. » murmura Tom et il gratifia Harry d'un rictus moqueur « Lorsque nous étions en train de…d'étudier. »

« Etudier ? » Demanda Xavier essayant de se rappeler les événements de la nuit précédente. « Je pensais que nous étions en train d'avoir du se-- » Sebastian poussa Xavier dans les côtes pour le faire taire. « C'était pourquoi ça ! » comme son petit fils, Xavier avait un problème de tempérament.

« Pour être un Nong ( !» Sebastian insulta le sorcier blond.

« Ne m'appelle pas de choses que je ne comprend pas! »

« Alors je ne pourrais te traiter de rien ! » rétorqua Sebastian

Xavier sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'australien. « Es-tu en train de me traiter d'imbécile ? »

« Non, je te traite de Drongo (3).» dit calmement Sebastian.

« Oh…d'accord. » Malfoy rangea sa baguette, reprit sa place à table et recommença à manger. Cinq minutes de silence après il fixa Sebastian et hurla. « Hey ! Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » Sebastian commença à rire ainsi que toutes les personnes qui étaient en train d'écouter leur conversation. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un Drongo, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un compliment. Comme un blond stéréotypé, Xavier n'était pas la personne la plus brillante au monde. Harry s'en était douté vu sa lignée. « Arrêtez de rire ! » Cela fit juste rire tout le monde encore plus. Xavier croisa les bras et bouda.

« Je suis désolé, mon gars. » Harry arrêta de rire alors que Sebastian s'empara du côté du visage de Xavier avec sa main. « Je vais t'arranger ça. » Il frotta les lèvres du garçon de son doigt, mais Xavier s'éloigna.

« Je ne te veux pas. » répondit Xavier. « Tom est la seule personne pour moi. » Harry regarda Tom qui n'eut aucune réaction aux mots de Xavier. L'intérieur de l'estomac d'Harry commença à se tortiller, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de faim. Ces personnes étaient ouvertes à propos de leur relation et se fichaient de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Si tout le monde savait pour Tom à cette époque, alors pourquoi ne le savait-il pas à sa propre époque ? Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car plusieurs hululements puissants remplirent la pièce. Un essaim de hiboux volèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, livrant des paquets, des lettres et la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry chercha après Hedwige, mais se rappela alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore née.

Une chouette effraie foncée laissa tomber une carte devant Harry, mais Xavier la prit. « On dirait que tu as reçu du courrier. » Il l'ouvrit et lu son contenu. « Hey ! Tu as toutes tes classes avec moi ! » S'exclama Xavier. Harry sentit son cœur se noyer. Il ne voulait pas passer toutes ses classes avec Xavier. Harry arracha la carte de la poigne de Xavier et lu son horaire de cours. Chaque classe qu'il devait avoir étaient là, celles dont il avait besoin pour devenir un Auror. Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas, vieux. Xavier n'est pas _si _mauvais. » Sebastian consola le sorcier et énerva Xavier en même temps.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » Xavier fronça les sourcils et finit de manger son déjeuner.

« Mais ça n'en était pas un. » para Sebastian. Harry pensa que Sebastian était sympa. Une personne amicale avec un étrange accent. Il avait des cheveux brun foncés et des yeux assortis. Une peau bronzée couvrait son corps et il était d'une taille moyenne. Bien qu'il paraisse cruel avec le blond, tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait que le charrier…sauf le principal concerné.

« Allons-y. » Harry entendit Tom dire. Xavier et Sebastian le suivirent sans question, laissant leur nourriture derrière. « Tu viens ? » Dit Tom à Harry sur un ton qui montrait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire si Harry les suivait ou non. Vu qu'Harry ne connaissait personne, il prit une dernière bouchée de nourriture et suivit sa némésis.

Armando Dippet était juste en train de commencer un discours, souhaitant la bienvenue à toutes les premières années, mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de l'entendre. Harry suivit le trio à la maison des Serpentards. Ils retirèrent leurs robes et Harry se couvrit les yeux, craignant le pire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à nous espionner quand on le fait. » Chuchota Tom à son oreille. Tom se tenait avec ses robes abaissées ainsi son torse était exposé aux regards. Harry sentit ses yeux errer le long du corps du mage noir, mais Tom se recouvrit rapidement quand il vit Harry le fixer. « Vas te changer. » Ordonna Tom.

Harry ne voulait pas recevoir d'ordre de sa part, mais enfila de nouvelles robes tout de même. « Où allons-nous ? » Harry demanda à Sebastian.

"Eh bien, J'ai Arithmancie avec Tom tout de suite alors c'est là que je vais. Tu as Défense contre les forces du mal avec Xavier. » Sebastian attacha ses robes et rassembla les livres nécessaires avant de partir avec Tom.

« Peux-tu me donner un coup de main ? » Xavier appela Harry. Le jeune sorcier voyant que Malfoy avait des difficultés à attacher ses robes dans le dos l'aida. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de les attacher, Xavier agrippa sa main et l'attira vers lui de sorte qu'il avait dans ses bras le blond. Harry se dégagea rapidement et regarda le blond avec confusion. « Quoi ? Deux amis ne peuvent-ils pas partager une accolade? »

Des images de Ron et lui partageant les quelques accolades qu'ils avaient eu lui virent à l'esprit. « Laisses-moi juste partir. » Dit Harry.

« Bon, suis-moi. » Harry suivit le jeune blond rusé vers leur premier cours, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre dans la salle de Défense, mais ce n'était certainement pas à ce qu'il vit. Il était habitué à ce que la pièce paraisse redoutable et remplie d'images de mages noirs, mais à la place, il la trouva bien décorée. Des portraits de sorciers célèbres couvraient les murs, il y avait aussi des statues d'animaux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et au centre de la pièce se trouvait un orbe lumineux. La lumière qui éclairait la pièce semblait être émise par lui. Personne ne parut faire attention à l'orbe, donc ça devait être quelque chose de banal. Xavier tira Harry par la main pour s'asseoir au fond de la pièce. « Il faut que tu rencontres la prof. Elle est vraiment mignonne! » Harry ne savait pas si Xavier plaisantait ou non. Il était peut être possible de sa part d'aimer les deux sexes, mais Harry n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme ça.

Tout le monde commençait à prendre place quand le professeur entra dans la classe. « Bonjour à toute la classe. » La voix était délicate et douce, capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure de l'âme. Harry ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pouvait faire ça à cette époque. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas, je suis Professeur Sedo…" C'était l'infirmière qui avait pris soin d'Harry. « …et bienvenue à cette septième année de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. »

Xavier poussa du coude l'estomac d'Harry, « Tu vois ? N'est-elle pas une biche ? » Xavier avait raison. Sedo avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme, mais avec une grande maturité. Elle avait l'air d'être encore dans la vingtaine. Peut-être l'était-elle. Elle portait les robes traditionnelles des professeurs, cependant elles la faisaient quand même paraître attirante. Et bien qu'elle ait ses cheveux noués en un chignon, elle avait encore l'air radieuse.

« Puisque vous êtes tous des sorciers prometteurs, commençons la leçon du jour. » Elle tapa de sa baguette l'orbe lumineuse et il tourna en une légère nuance bleue. « Qui ici sait ce qu'est la Matière Ténébreuse ? »

Quelqu'un leva sa main à l'avant et on lui donna la parole. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il était assis à l'arrière. « La Matière Ténébreuse est une entité du néant. C'est un résultat du sort Noir.

« Très bien, dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant laissez-moi faire une démonstration. En premier lieu vous levez votre baguette et vous faites un signe comme cela. » Elle dirigea sa baguette pour former le signe de l'infini. « Alors vous dites les mots magiques, Noir Escura ! » Un jet d'obscurité jaillit de sa baguette. Ca ressemblait à un jet d'eau noire, mais ça pris rapidement la forme d'une sphère. Elle manoeuvra la sphère ténébreuse vers celle de lumière qui fut engloutie. La pièce entière s'emplit de pures ténèbres, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait même pas voir ses mains. Certaines filles poussèrent des cris perçants d'effroi, pendant que d'autres essayaient de lancer des Lumos, seulement cela n'avait aucun effet. « Pouvez-vous tous m'entendre ? » Tout le monde répondit. « La Matière Ténébreuse est faite de pures ténèbres. Aucune lumière ne peut y pénétrer, même pas un de vos sorts Lumos. Maintenant, qui veut de la lumière ? » Tous dans la pièce acquiescèrent, craignant les ténèbres. « Qu'on laisse venir la lumière. » Chanta t'elle, et les ténèbres disparurent plus vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues.

Les chaises étaient renversées et les gens étaient collés, les uns aux autres. Xavier avait ses bras passés autour d'Harry avec ses yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il y avait de la lumière à nouveau. « La leçon d'aujourd'hui était l'utilisation d'objets magiques pour augmenter les sorts. Cet orbe de lumière ici peut être utilisé pour canaliser la magie et augmenter de dix fois sa puissance. Dans le cas de la Matière ténébreuse, il renforce son étendue, pas son contenu de ténèbre. Maintenant qui sait quelle utilité peut avoir la Matière Noire ? »

La même personne leva la main. « La Matière Noire peut être utilisée pour invoquer des créatures des ténèbres. Son aura appelle ces créatures magiques et ils la suivent. C'est l'opposé du Patronus qui repousse ces créatures.

« Correct, encore dix points pour Gryffondor. Nous allons beaucoup utiliser ce sort dans cette classe. Nous invoquerons parmi les plus puissantes créatures et pratiquerons de la magie contre eux. Donc votre petit, mais difficile devoir est de savoir maîtriser ce sort pour notre prochaine rencontre. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, et Harry, pouvons-nous avoir un mot ? »

Tous les sorciers et sorcières rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours ou vers leur maison. « Allez, jette toi à l'eau ! ». Xavier fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et le poussa vers Sedo.

« Oui, Professeur ? »

«Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ce manuel. Il m'a informée de tout donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que tu te plairas ici. » Elle le gratifia d'un de ces délicats sourire dont elle avait le secret et s'assit à son bureau.

« Merci, Professeur. » Dit Harry d'un air triste. Ses mots étaient gentils, mais la pensée de devoir rester à cette époque n'était simplement pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Xavier était en train de parler à quelques filles. Quand Harry arriva, elles partirent en gloussant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps Harry ? » Xavier l'attira dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué. » Harry repoussa Xavier de lui, incapable de s'habituer à son affection.

« Allons-y. » dit Harry, semblable au seigneur des ténèbres. Xavier tint sa main pendant l'entièreté chemin de retour. Peu importe à quel point Harry essaya de s'en défaire, Xavier refusait de le lâcher ce qui leurs valut beaucoup de regards et de gloussements dans le hall. « Lâches-moi. » Dit finalement Harry quand plus personne ne fut à portée de voix.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry pensa que Xavier était juste borné, mais il pouvait y avoir un peu de sincérité dans ses mots. Harry ne répondit pas, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il autorisa Xavier à tenir sa main, uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler au blond.

Ils arrivèrent au dortoir et allèrent directement dans la pièce qu'avait vue Harry l'autre nuit. Xavier jeta toutes ses affaires sur son lit et s'étala dessus.

« Hum…Quel est mon lit ? » demanda Harry.

« Hm ? Oh, tu peux avoir celui-la là-bas. » Xavier pointa du doigt la direction, se mettant en position assise. Harry marcha vers le lit et y jeta ses affaires. « Juste à côté de celui de Tom. » Harry frissonna. Le lit à côté du sien était propre et ordonné, comme si personne n'y avait jamais dormi. Ça ne pouvait être que celui de Tom.

Le jeune sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et se tint près du lit. Il sentit alors quelque chose sur son dos et un murmure disant « Alors d'où un garçon comme toi peut-il bien venir ? » Xavier était juste derrière lui, leurs corps serrés étroitement. Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre garçon sur sa nuque.

« J'ai été transféré ici d'une autre école. » Harry répondit, ayant anticipé une question de ce genre tôt ou tard.

« C'est très intéressant. » Harry pouvait dire que le blond s'en fichait pas mal. Avant qu'il comprenne, Harry était basculé sur son dos et Xavier était seulement à un cheveu de lui. Il maintenait les poignets d'Harry et retenait ses jambes, en d'autres termes, Harry était piégé.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Harry dit platement, espérant que Xavier comprendrait le message.

Mais le blond pouvait être vraiment têtu quand il voulait. « Eh bien, je ne le suis pas non plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les garçons ne peuvent pas jouer. » Xavier murmura et approcha plus près ses lèvres. Il était si près que le souffle de Xavier chatouillé les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait peur de bouger, parce que s'il le faisait, il risquait d'avancer le moment du baiser plus vite. Malfoy souriant d'un air narquois s'avança pour le moment fatidique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous le deux en train de faire ? » Alors il s'écarta brusquement et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Rien qui te regarde. » Xavier menaça l'australien qui venait juste d'entrer.

« Et à propos de moi ? » Tom entra dans la pièce, échevelé et ses robes froissées. En fait, Sebastian avait le même problème à part que ses robes étaient rentrées dans son pantalon.

« Attendez, pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux en retard ? » demanda Xavier, sa question s'adressant directement à Sebastian.

« Rien qui te regarde. » Imita Sebastian qui tira la langue.

« Dis-le moi maintenant ! » Xavier sortit sa baguette très vite et visa l'australien.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais je n'aime pas embrasser et le raconter ensuite, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. » Il eut un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Xavier, comme demandant à avoir un mauvais sort jeter sur lui.

« Ca suffit, Tu es comme mort ! » Xavier était en train de commencer un sort, lorsque Tom se mit devant Sebastian, Xavier arrêta automatiquement le sort. Il ne frappera jamais Tom, jamais.

« Arrête de te battre. Sebastian, allons-y. » Tom prit le livre dont il avait besoin et partit avec Sebastian vers leur prochain cours.

Harry n'avait pas de cours tout de suite, et Xavier non plus puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes cours. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Xavier vola vers la salle de bain et laissa couler l'eau de la douche. Harry essaya d'oublier tout ce qui venait juste d'arriver et se coucha sur son lit. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et essaya de dormir. Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait très fatigué. Ca devait être le décalage horaire ou quelque chose du genre, mais il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit au son de l'eau s'écoulant.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry ne pouvait plus dormir. Il avait trop de chose en tête. En premier lieu, il y avait Xavier, le grand-père de son rival. Si quelqu'un devait devenir le suzerain suprême, Malfoy aurait dû être celui-là. Cependant, c'était Tom Riddle qui avait gagné ce titre.

Xavier était vaniteux, égoïste, et un sorcier puissant. Harry avait voulu pratiquer le sort Noir avec lui, mais il avait dit l'avoir déjà maîtrisé. Même Harry éprouvait des difficultés à empêcher la sphère ténébreuse de disparaître. Xavier l'avait exécuté avec facilité, et ça ne rendit pas seulement jaloux Harry, mais aussi un peu curieux de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Xavier.

L'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée et Harry était toujours étendu sur son lit. Xavier sortit de la salle de bain en ne portant rien, à part un essuie de bain, enroulé autour de sa taille. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de le fixer. A cause de toutes les robes qu'il portait, vous seriez incapable de dire à quel point le corps du blond était bien fait sans qu'il ne les enlève toutes.

Ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'eau et tombaient sur ses yeux. Ils étaient en bataille et sauvage et il y avait une sorte d'aspect sexy à tout ça. Il avait un corps qu'aucune magie ne pourrait créer. Pectoraux, Abdominaux, biceps, vous le nommez et vous l'avez. La définition de la beauté se tenait en face d'Harry, tenant le bout de sa serviette. Xavier avait un sourire suffisant plaqué sur son visage « Tu aimes ? » même sa voix à ce moment aurait fait tomber à genoux n'importe quelle fille ou garçon.

Harry regarda ailleurs, son visage rougissant follement. « Mets des vêtements »

« Allez, Harry. Tu sais que tu veux me voir. » Xavier laissait sa poigne sur son essuie faiblir, provoquant le jeune sorcier. Alors que Harry était sur le point d'objecter, Xavier lâcha sa serviette et la laissa tomber au sol. Xavier se tenait maintenant dans toute sa gloire devant Harry, qui protégea ses yeux à la première vue de _ça. _« Arrêtes d'essayer de ne pas regarder. Ne combats pas. » Il était très sûr de lui, mais avait probablement raison. Il continua à bouger dans le champ de vision d'Harry, mais Harry continuait à se couvrir les yeux de ses mains.

Harry commença à en avoir marre du comportement du blond et sortit sa baguette. « Noir Escura ! » Le familier jet d'obscurité se déversa de sa baguette au cœur de queue de phénix, et forma une sphère.

« Comme si ça allait t'être utile. » Se moqua Xavier. Harry écarta en grand ses bras, faisant s'étendre la sphère de la Matière Ténébreuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse la pièce. Victime de son propre sort, Harry pouvait seulement entendre les bruits de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient fermés de toute façon, se concentrant sur ne pas laisser la sphère disparaître. Il y n'avait plus de mouvements de la part de Xavier, Harry garda ses sens en alerte au cas où. Soudain, il sentit son corps tomber en arrière et quelque chose de lourd sur lui. « Qu'on laisse venir la lumière ! » Cria Harry, faisant s'évanouir la sphère dans l'air. Xavier s'agrippait aux robes d'Harry, ses yeux étroitement fermés, et tremblant de tout son corps.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ceci, mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire. « Dégage de là ! » le jeune sorcier poussa avec force le blond au loin, parce qu'il tenait Harry sans avoir de vêtements sur lui. Une fois encore, quand Xavier nota qu'il y avait de la lumière, il regagna son calme et se dirigea vers sa commode, cherchant des sous-vêtements comme si rien n'était. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? » Malfoy agissait bizarrement.

« M'aplatir sur le sol, voilà quoi ! » Harry commençait à en avoir assez du blond. Pas seulement parce que Xavier montrait constamment son affection, mais aussi parce qu'il était excessivement borné.

« Nmè pe 'u noar » marmonna Xavier, sa tête baissée.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis que j'avais peur du noir ! » Hurla Xavier, surprenant le jeune sorcier. « Et si tu le dis à qui que ce soi, Je te jetterais des maléfices si mauvais que le Professeur Sedo ne pourra rien faire pour toi ! »

« Bon, bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toute manière. » Harry était content d'arriver à arracher des informations au blond. Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en fait en train de devenir…amis. Qu'importe à quel point ça paraissait étrange à Harry, être amis avec l'ancêtre de son rival, c'était mieux que d'être seul à cette époque. « Et veux-tu enfiler des vêtements ! » Harry protégeait encore ses yeux.

« Je l'ai fait quand tu étais en train de te lamenter. Harry retira ses mains seulement pour trouver Xavier avec une érection en train de se masturber. « Noir Esc -- »

"Incarcerous." Xavier avait sa baguette à la main et un filet de corde en sortit, ficelant Harry aux mains et aux pieds. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, et ses jambes étaient tenues ensembles, prévenant tout mouvements. Xavier s'approchait, affichant sa virilité. « Allons allons, Harry. Ne te refuses pas ces sortes de plaisirs." Xavier tenait son érection d'une main, se masturbant encore aux images de se qu'il allait faire.

« Libères-moi ou je te jette un sort ! » Menaça Harry, même si c'était une menace creuse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse jeter un sort, ficelé comme il l'était et Xavier le savait. Le blond s'abaissa au niveau d'Harry, de manière qu'ils soient dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient plus tôt. Avec Xavier sur lui et Harry sans défense.

Continuant où ils avaient été arrêtés, Xavier avança ses lèvres plus près de celles d'Harry, prenant son temps expressément pour que Harry puisse le voir venir. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Harry et Xavier regardèrent tous deux dans la direction de l'interruption. Tom se tenait au pas de la porte, ses bras croisés et ses yeux rouges de colère.

« T-Tom ! C'est n'est pas pas ce que tu crois. » Xavier essaya de se couvrir avec ses mains, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de couvrir son énorme érection. « Harry et moi nous étions juste-- »

« Fermes-là. » Ordonna Tom. Xavier obéit rapidement et évita les regards perçants de Tom. « Finite Incantatem. » chantonna Tom, détachant les liens d'Harry. Sebastian rentra alors dans la pièce et vit l'étrange scène d'un Xavier nu, Harry se défaisant de ses liens, et un Tom extrêmement énervé. Sebastian savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il alla vers Harry et le tira vers la porte. Tom avait sa baguette pointée sur Xavier.

« Tom, s'il te plait ! Je suis désolé ! » Supplia Xavier.

« Mets des vêtements sale pute. » Commanda Tom et Xavier obéi. Il courut vers la commode et enfila les premiers T-shirt et pantalon qu'il trouva, oubliant les sous-vêtements. Il retourna alors en courant vers Tom ses yeux regardant les pieds de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Harry à Sebastian tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est rien de bon. Nous devons partir, maintenant ! » Sebastian tira par le bras Harry, mais Harry voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Diffindo ! » Tom trancha l'air de sa baguette et une large coupure apparut au travers du T-shirt de Xavier. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le T-shirt du blond ne soit plus. « Diffindo ! » Répéta Tom, et une grande coupure apparut sur la poitrine de Xavier. Un grand cri suivit, remplissant la pièce. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'était en train de faire Tom. Tom trancha l'air à nouveau, et le même cri déchirant fit son chemin au travers du corps d'Harry.

« Allons-y ! » Sebastian tira Harry en dehors de la pièce et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que Tom est en train de faire ?» Harry demanda à Sebastian, voulant des réponses.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Xavier ira bien, mon vieux. » Un autre cri de douleur s'échappa de sous la porte.

« Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! » Emplit du courage des Gryffondors, Harry courut vers la chambre pour trouver la porte fermée. « Alohomora. » Il cria et déboula à l'intérieur.

« Harry, espèce de nong ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Le mit en garde Sebastian, mais il était trop tard. Harry courut pour trouver Xavier sur ses mains et sur ses genoux. Son dos était marqué par des coupures rouges de sang. Le liquide cramoisi s'écoulait de son corps faisant une flaque sous le blond.

Tom ne remarqua pas Harry et replaça sa baguette pour un autre cri de douleur. « Expelliarmus ! » Hurla Harry, et la baguette de Tom vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tom ignora le jeune sorcier et étendit son bras. Sa baguette revint soudainement en volant et il l'attrapa, la prenant pour une autre coupure. Une nouvelle marque apparut sur le dos de Xavier qui cria. « Arrêtes ça ! » Supplia Harry, mais Tom continua de l'ignorer. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à désarmer le jeune seigneur des ténèbres, alors Harry allait devoir prendre une approche plus offensive s'il voulait sauver Xavier. Le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui qu'il avait apprit du Prince au Sang-Mêlé. « Sectumsempra ! »

« Protego » Tom murmura le plus simple des sorts de défenses, surprenant le jeune sorcier. Toutefois, le sort d'Harry fût quand même dévié et détruisit la photo de Tom qui était sur l'armoire de Sebastian. Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment un sort basique pouvaient battre le sien ? Tom était-il vraiment si puissant?

"Sectumsempra!" Répéta Harry, mais celui-ci fut réfléchi comme plutôt. Harry se sentit devenir faible et sa vision de Tom devint floue. Tout autour de lui commença à tourner et sa tête se mit à le brûler. Une douleur provenant de la cicatrice sur son front a transpercé son esprit. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Sebastian accourant dans la pièce et Xavier l'attrapant avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Alors tout devint noir.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry était allongé dans son lit et dès qu'il se rappela ce qui était arrivé, il se redressa brusquement. Regardant partout dans la chambre, il vit Xavier étendu inconscient dans son lit et Tom était dans un coin, murmurant des choses à lui-même. Les coupures sur Xavier disparaissaient lentement, et ce fut alors que Harry remarqua que Tom devait être en train de chantonner un sort de guérison.

« On dirait que tu est réveillé. » La voix de Tom le surprit. C'était peu fréquent que le seigneur des ténèbres s'adresse à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Se retrouva en train de demander Harry, oubliant à qui il parlait.

« Tu as utilisé trop de magie. Ça t'a fait t'évanouir. » Tom s'approcha plus près du lit d'Harry. Il s'assit au bout de celui-ci et fixa Harry pour ce qui lui parut un long moment.. « Tu es faible. » Dit-il brusquement.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dis que tu étais faible. Tu as laissé Xavier prendre le contrôle sur toi. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de faible. » Sa voix ne montrait pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Elle était froide et stoïque. Comme ses yeux. Peu importe ce que vous vouliez voir dans les yeux de Tom, vous n'y trouviez rien.

« Il m'a eu lorsque je n'étais pas sur mes gardes. »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. » Tom regarda le blond, lançant toujours le sort en silence tandis qu'il parlait à Harry. « Sinon, tu aurais pu utiliser ce sort. Sectumsempra, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

"Pourquoi ne pas me laissez te le lancer que tu le saches?"

Tom fusilla du regard Harry, mais ignora le commentaire. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas lancé sur Xavier ? » Tom pointa sa baguette sur le blond endormi. « Sectumse-- »

« --Stop ! » Harry se précipita en avant dans le but de prendre la baguette de Tom, mais échoua de peu.

« Tu _es _faible. » S'exclama Tom. "Tiens-toi loin de mon petit ami." Tom retourna à son coin. « De l'un comme de l'autre. » Il ajouta.

Juste alors entra Sebastian transportant un plateau. « Je t'ai apporté du thé et des biscuits. » Annonça Sebastian. Quand il plaça le plateau dans les bras d'Harry, le jeune sorcier lui a jeté un regard confus. Il n'y avait pas de thé ou de biscuits du tout. « Je suis désolé, ça veut dire le souper et des cookies. Je ne suis tout simplement pas habituer à l'appeler comme ça. » Sebastian s'excusa et regarda Harry manger.

« Et moi ? » Xavier venait juste de s'éveiller à l'odeur de la nourriture. « Je veux de la nourriture! J'ai été blessé aussi ! » Tom le fixa durement et Xavier s'est tu très vite. Mais après un moment il recommença à se plaindre.

« Arrêtes de gémir et vas le chercher toi-même ! » Rétorqua Sebastian.

"Je suis blessé! Je ne peux pas!" Xavier croisa les bras et bouda.

« Tu agis comme un ankle biter (4)**4**» Sebastian insulta le blond.

« Je ne veux pas tes chevilles Je veux de la nourriture ! »

« Je veux dire que tu es un bébé, drongo ! »

« Arrête de m'insulter dans ta langue bizarre ! Parles anglais comme une personne normale ! »

« Je parle comme je veux, nong ! »

« Arrêtes ça, ou je te jette un mauvais sort ! »

« Tu ne pourrais pas jeter de maléfices à un gosse de deux ans ! » Se moqua Sebastian.

« Je vais te montrer gosse de deux ans ! »

Harry se vit en train de rire après un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait rit, mais il savait que c'était la première fois à cette époque. Peut-être que d'être coincé à cette époque ne sera pas si mal après tout. Mais encore…

« Fermez-là vous deux. » Menaça Tom, et ils arrêtèrent tous les deux immédiatement de se quereller. Être coincé avec votre Némésis ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne savait plus quoi croire.

* * *

Note : 

(1) : mot d'argot australein signifiant 'honnête et sincère'

(2) : en thaï cela veut dire 'un enfant, un gamin' il parait que les australien mélangent les langues

(3) : en argot australien 'une personne stupide'

(4) : mot d'argot australien signifiant 'un enfant' ou plutôt 'un môme'. Enfin c'est pas un compliment, dans tous les cas, un truc qui rampe comme un razmoquette.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous voyez ? N'avais-je pas dis que ce chapitre allait être plus long ? Les scènes graphiques ont été éditées, étant trop graphique en fait que pour être postées. Je n'ai posté que ce que j'ai pensé être utile et assez soft que pour ne pas être viré du site. Aussi, la période où Harry était envoyé dans le passé m'a limité au niveau de beaucoup de personnage. Dès lors, j'ai inventé les miens. Les plus importants étant bien sûr Xavier (le grand-père de Draco) et Sebastian (relation du futur…je ne le dirais pas !). Il est Australien alors il va parler leur langage….D'accord, ils n'ont pas vraiment de langage, mais ils leur propres mots particuliers pour tout. Vous devriez être capable de déchiffrer ce qu'ils disent dans contexte de la phrase…Avec de la chance…ou devinez vaguement. Il y a également Madame Sedo, qui est totalement fictive et fabriquée. Jusqu'ici, tous les autres existent…même moi. Je suis réel. Et comme la plupart des personnes existantes, j'éprouve des sentiments en fonction de si vous me reviewer ou pas. Alors il vous plait reviewer parce que j'existe.


	4. Note de la traductrice

**Note de la traductrice :**

Cher lecteurs…

Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour m'en convaincre, alors ce n'est pas facile à annoncer… Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne peux poursuivre cette traduction. Mes études prennent tout mon temps, et je dois vraiment me focaliser là-dessus. Je pourrais bien sûr continuer à le faire et updater tous les six mois, mais cela ne vous conviendrait pas mieux, je me trompe ? C'est pourquoi je décide de passer le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

Si quelqu'un est intéressé par la traduction de cette fanfiction, qu'il me contacte. J'ai déjà presque l'entièreté du chapitre suivant de traduit et je pourrais lui remettre pour peu qu'il m'envoie un mail. Si il veut, il pourra me passer ses futures traductions à mettre sur mon adresse si il n'est pas inscrit, ou si ça l'arrange. Sinon, Il n'aura qu'à continuer la suite à son nom et je dirais où le trouver chez moi.

Vraiment désolée…

Kitsune


End file.
